


Mis escritos

by Nyxth3hunt3r



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxth3hunt3r/pseuds/Nyxth3hunt3r
Summary: Cosas que escribo ya sea para mi o porque mi hermana necesita uno





	Mis escritos

Seré sincera en este discurso, sonare cruda incluso cruel ante mis propios semejantes.  
Pero en cuando se habla de estos temas todos somos filántropos y misántropos, sentimos algo contradictorio, ambivalente.  
Podría quejarme de nuestro gobierno, de lo corrupto que ha sido; también podría hablar de todas las malas personas en el mundo, pero ¿Podría ser tan hipócrita? ¿Negaría mis propias maldades solo para juzgar a los otros? Si, si puedo como todos los demás... como todo el mundo.  
"Ni los buenos son tan buenos ni los malos son tan malos"  
Toda maldad existente, todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo... irónicamente es culpa de los "buenos"  
Pero ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! ¡¿Cómo puedo decir esto?! Sencillo, deje de negar la culpa. Para el exterior lo negare tal hipócrita, pero dentro de mi ser, en mi conciencia, siempre sabré la verdad.   
Es culpa de los buenos por el simple hecho de ver y callar.  
Ver y callar... es gracioso como decimos que está mal, pero no hacemos absolutamente nada para solucionarlo. Claro que decimos incluso debatimos soluciones para los problemas, pero ¿Movemos algún dedo por ello? No.  
La sociedad que imagino... es un tema tan... utópico, quimérico, fantástico, deseable y perfecto... por ende es imposible, absurdo, inverosímil... irreal. La perfección no existe, bueno, la perfección y la normalidad son ilusiones que creamos para darle un poco de sentido a esta vida, por ejemplo:  
Para una araña es normal y útil hacer telarañas, pero para los humanos es raro e inútil.  
Para una araña es perfecto que una mosca caiga en su trampa, pero para la mosca es el caos  
Estos dos ejemplos podrían aplicarse en las sociedades actuales. Cada sociedad tiene sus necesidades, sus recursos y sus problemas.  
Pero la sociedad se conforma de personas y cada persona es un mundo propio...claro que existen personas con pueblos chiquitos en sus mentes.  
Pero volviendo al punto inicial y central de este tema, al clímax, a la solución de este enigma... para llegar a la sociedad que imagino debo cambiar el pensamiento de cada persona que vive en la sociedad actual.  
"El cambio esta en uno mismo" Esta frase puede sonar un poco tonta al principio "¿Cómo mis acciones van a cambiar al mundo?" es lo que la mayoría piensa, pero es verdad, nuestras acciones afectan a todos y en todos tal efecto mariposa.  
Si uno empieza a hacer las cosas bien e impulsa a los otros a hacerlo, poco a poco nos acercaremos a la sociedad que imagino pues la sociedad que imagino no busca la perfección ni la normalidad, busca la felicidad y la esperanza.  
Una sociedad en donde podríamos ser diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo iguales, donde haya equidad, donde las soluciones no sean habladas, sino que sean manos en movimiento, en donde un papel no maneje tu vida, donde los únicos problemas sean ¿Qué mas podemos mejorar? ¿Cómo podemos ser mejores personas? Es lo único que imagino.  
Es cierto que nuestra sociedad ha avanzado mucho y ha descubierto muchas cosas, pero a veces progresar, hacer avances no es bueno. ¿Es tan necesario la guerra? ¿Es tan necesario el dinero? Le hemos dado tanta importancia a lo superficial que nos hemos vuelto crueles y arrogantes o, irónicamente, repudiado y asqueado de todo lo material.   
El progreso es algo necesario, útil y magnifico, pero siempre que sea para ayudar a los demás y no para destruirnos entre nosotros. Es cierto que algunos los hallazgos (refiriéndome a en épocas lejanas y actuales) los que nos ayudan a resolver o curar nuestras necesidades, para llegar a esa solución primero se tuvo que haber catado veneno. Cuando me digo veneno no hablo de la muerte o morbo (la ultima un veneno de cuidado) sino que a veces la arrogancia, el egoísmo   
La ignorancia, el egoísmo, la arrogancia, el morbo, la soberbia, la envidia y la indiferencia son venenos que prevalecen en todas las sociedades, claro que nos quejamos de todo lo malo, pero es ridículo si lo haces si no mueves ni un dedo por cambiarlo. Para mejorar como sociedad debemos de dejar de negar nuestros errores y dejarle de echarle la culpa a un tercero. Hay que ser honestos con nosotros mismos y dejar a un lado lo "políticamente correcto".  
Pero como ya dije, desde el principio de hecho, soy solamente una habladora.  
Ustedes, jueces y audiencia podrán criticarme por mi pensar, pero quiero que recuerden algo.  
"Debe ser un texto inédito, nada sacado de internet... un texto creado de alguien" no vinieron para escuchar mis ideas ni las de nadie, solo están aquí para juzgar la oratoria de unos niños.  
Yo solo hago mi trabajo, como los niños harán en el concurso, como los jueces los calificarán y etc. Así que no es para tanto, después de todo... es solo mi pensar, bueno, es solo una chispa de mi fulgor como artista.

¿Que les parecio?  
¿Les gustaría ver el que hice para conclusion de artes?  
¿Les gustaría que hiciera otro?  
SI es así solo díganme una temática y hare un escrito diciendo lo que pienso


End file.
